Perks
Perks 'are a survivor attribute that affects the character's starting equipment and stats. Some perks grant unique abilities to the character. All perks can be "leveled up" to make them more effective by performing tasks associated with that perk, such as leveling fitness or healing group members. There are three levels to each perk, and each level up contributes additional stat boosts or starting items. All info about perks listed are at maximum level. Athlete An athletic past translates well into zombie survival. *'Start with a random sports weapon *'Gain 2 points in fitness' *'Gain 2 points in strength' Level by training fitness and strength. Big Bruiser Moves slow, hits real hard, takes a beating! *'Start with a better unarmed attack' *'Take one more hit than normal' *'Slower walking speed' *'Gain 3 points in strength' Level by training strength. Car Nut Being a car enthusiast is practically a superpower now! *'Start with a nicer car' *'Gain 3 points in mechanical' Level by training mechanical Explorer Some people have a really good sense of direction when driving! * Get one extra location choice during Always Be Looting events *'ABL re-rolling costs much less gas' Level by killing zombies. Fighter This person has always been a real fighter. *'Start with a hatchet' *'Gain 2 points in strength' *'Gain 2 points in shooting' Level by training strength and shooting. Friend of Dog This person love dogs, and tends to run into them! *'Angry dogs may become friendly' *'70% extra chance for random recruit to be a dog' *'Can use "Dog Psychology" on trader dogs' Level by killing zombies. Gun Collector You knew hoarding all those guns would be useful! Eventually. You just knew it! *'Start with a shotgun, rifle, pistol, and ammo' *'Gain 3 points in shooting' Level by training shooting. Gungineer Good with anything mechanical, and guns are mechanical. *'Start with a crowbar' *'Gain 2 points in shooting' *'Gain 2 points in mechanical' Level by training shooting and mechanical. Health Care Jerks get bit by zombies all the time. Better be prepared! *'Starts with 7 medical supplies' *'Gain 2 points in medical' Level by healing teammates. Martial Artist No weapons? No problem! *'Start with a powerful two-hit unarmed attack' *'Refuses to shoot firearms' *'Gain 3 points in fitness, 1 in strength' *'Fitness can go 1 point over the maximum' Level by training fitness. Mechanic The car is life! Not necessarily a COMPETENT mechanic. *'Start with a wrench' *'Gain 2 points in mechanical' *'Gain 2 points in fitness' Level by training mechanical and fitness. Megabuff Possibly too swole to control. Handy for picking up and throwing heavy furniture! *'Start with a metal pipe' *'Gain 4 points in strength' Level by training strength. Surgeon Has a good intuition of anatomy and a real steady hand. *'Start with a cleaver' *'Gain 2 points in medical' *'Gain 2 points in shooting' Level by training shooting and medical. Ultrafit All that yoga really paid off! *'Start with granola bars '(2 food) *'Gain 4 points in fitness' Level by training fitness. Category:Perks __FORCETOC__ Category:Sub-Topic